Soul Society's manwhore
by The Hunter 7
Summary: Ichigo has become a man-whore


Another day in Karakura town.... Ichigo woke up to a sound of a loud alarm.... He slept naked last night, the carrot haired human looked around to see where the loud alarm was coming from.... He was surprised, considering it was Saturday... Then as he sat up a bit Rukia came out of nowhere and jumped on top of Ichigo..

The substitute soul reaper's face was red, he looked flushed and then said" Ahem, rukia... What the hell are you doing here?" rukia then said" I slept here of course." smiling she said it bluntly as usual. Ichigo dropped his head down the pillow and replied" What was that alarm?" Rukia then said" Oh... I may have accidentally set an alarm to accidentally wake you up.. fu fu fu." she said then Ichigo growled.

The young human then looked at her attire and saw that she was wearing nothing more than underwear and a bra. He frowned and pushed himself back and said" Why are you just wearing underwear and a bra, Rukia?" sweating a bit Rukia then put her hands on his chest. Spreading it on his chest... His cheeks were red.... He was a bit horny now then rukia crawled up to him and whispered in his right ear and said" I'm in the mood to do something... Dirty.." Ichigo stuttered a bit and said" Rukia, what the hell? My family must be eating brea" then he was stopped by Rukia as she interrupted him and said" They are... Out.. Ichigo-kun" laughing a bit she then pushed her bra covered breasts up to his mouth.

The carrot haired human then said" Umm... Rukia, this is... A wrong.." he was having trouble speaking and then he finally said" I cant hold back forever.. Rukia." then rukia pushed her underwear close to his penis which was under some blankets. Then he couldn't possibly hold back. Putting both of his hands at her back he then pulled them back and to her breasts, he ripped them away. Then grabbed her by her waist then pushed her down to the bed, he was no on top, but his penis was still covered by blankets as he kissed her breasts. She was moaning from being pleased by his soft kisses..

She wrapped her arms around her, her hands on his neck as he kissed her breasts, then down to her belly button. Ichigo said" Damn, Rukia..." as he then went down to her underwear. A flower was at the middle, then he pushed his index finger at the middle where her vagina is supposed to be. Pushing it, she then squirted a bit and he felt it get wet. Then another finger his middle finger, his left hand was pushing in it more. As she moaned more.. As Ichigo did this he had an erection.. Finally he pushed her more to the edge of the bed and his face was at her underwear. He then pulled it down to her knees and kissed around her vagina. As she erupted she released a lot, it was pouring from her vagina..

She moaned even more as he gave a long and passionate kiss to one side.. Then he released his hands from touching her he then stood up on the bed and looked down on her, his dick was hanging as a cold breeze entered from the open window as a child was watching. The carrot haired human did not care then he put both of his hands next to her head, his penis was close to her vagina. Ichigo rammed it in her hard, repeatedly, she kept squirting more and more, she then had her first orgasm hit. AHHHHHH was the moan that came from her mouth. Rukia then said" Ichi... You v... EEEEEEEEHAAA been holding out on me." she said as he rammed it in her repeatedly, he hasn't squirted once, but her second orgasm hit arrived.

Outside of the house

Orihime was at the door, with a grocery bag she carried with her right hand, she was wearing her school uniform today. A gray vest without a zipper or buttons, and a short polo under it, without a bra, a short skirt that had the style of kilt. Brown shoes and short socks. Then she rang the door bell, but Ichigo and Rukia didn't hear it. The super human then opened the door and entered the house she said" Umm, hello? Is anyone here? I brought some groceries for Kurosaki-kun" her cheeks were red a bit then she dropped the groceries on the floor and closed the door.

In the House

She took of her shoes and socks then she climbed up the stairs, but she took off her vest before and unbuttoned the top button of her polo. She had huge breasts. Then she climbed the stairs, and headed for Ichigo's room. Her cheeks became even more red then she opened it and witnessed Rukia being done over.

Ichigo's Room

Orihime was shocked and covered her eyes, and so were Ichigo and Rukia... She then said" Umm, Ichigo-kun.... I brought some groceries for you.... Umm, what are you doing?!" she asked then took her hands from covering her eyes and walked closer to his bed. Her cheeks were red and she was now biting her nails. The substitute soul reaper then stood up and Orihime looked away as his penis was revealed. Then he stepped on the floor as a little squeak from his bed's mattress was made. Then he put his right hand on Orihime's left shoulder and said" I am sorry, Orihime... That you had to wi" then she quickly grabbed Ichigo and kissed him in the lips, her tongue rolled around in his mouth, Ichigo was surprised as Orihime's cheeks were quite red. Then she pushed herself away from him and said" I don't know what I'm doing.... SORRY, KUROSAKI-KUN!" she said in a loud voice, her eyes closed. Then she just waited there for a few seconds, Ichigo came closer to her and put his hands on her polo's buttons then he unbuttoned them one by one. By the time she opened her eyes her polo was completely undone.

No more... She was surprised as her large breasts were revealed to the carrot haired substitute soul reaper for the first time. He then took it off her slowly and now she was only wearing her skirt. She then remembered that she was not wearing underwear today either... She erupted and she had an orgasm... She was excited... Too excited.. Then her squirt dropped on the floor drop by drop, her skirt was now wet and Ichigo said in soft sincere voice" Orihime-chan, your skirt is now dirty, let me take care of that." he then dropped down to his knees and pulled her skirt down to the floor, she was now completely naked. He put his face close to her vagina and put his tongue inside her vagina... Rolling it inside she had her second orgasm hit already. Then she squirted even more as it entered Ichigo's mouth. The sub soul reaper then put his right hand behind her and his left hand on her right foot and slowly pushed her down on the floor. She was on the floor... She was still surprised and shocked, but then ichigo started kissing her legs and she had her third orgasm hit.

She moaned from pleasure then rukia jumped on top of Ichigo and said" You're not forgetting me, now are you?" Ichigo said of course then he leaned on his bed, Rukia on his right, and Orihime lying on the left. Orihime sat up and both her and Rukia put there mouths closely to Ichigo's dick and they sucked it.. Sucked it hard, just by doing this Orihime had her fourth orgasm hit the first time she sucked it, then her fifth came as soon as she sucked it the second time. Rukia kissed it from top to bottom and she had four orgasm hits in a row as she did it, but Ichigo has yet to erupt in their mouths. He moaned a bit from pleasure.

Somewhere in Ichigo's block

Rangiku was strolling around in a gigai, it was a sunny day and she noticed she was near the substitute soul reaper's house. She walked towards it and arrived at the door, she didn't bother ringing the door bell she just opened it... She was barefoot surprisingly and her polo was open and her bra was showing openly. She didn't wear underwear though and she wore the same skirt Orihime did.

She entered Ichigo's house and quickly climbed the stairs, hoping to surprise him. She then heard moans and more from his room and said" Hmm, Ichigo's been a naughty boy I see." she then quickly opened it and saw Rukia and Orihime sucking on his penis.

She then said" Meh" and took her polo off entirely and undid her bra, taking off her skirt and she revealed complete nakedness to Ichigo, he was a bit surprise on how popular he was. Then she climbed on the bed of Ichigo Kurosaki and then she was right behind him. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed them, then she put them away and stood up on the bed, over Ichigo's head she then put her pussy in front of his mouth, her legs wrapped around his head, he hands holding on his orange hair he then kissed it, she squirted a bit. As he put his tongue inside her vagina, he rolled his tongue inside it, circling around it she squirted a bit then alas he finally erupted as Rukia and Orihime was sucking on his penis.

Then they walked away and rangiku jumped on his lap and then still wrapped her legs around his neck, then she was forced to lie down on the floor, as Ichigo rammed his penis into her, she had two orgasms in a row. Ichigo erupted a lot as he rammed it in her. She moaned as another orgasm hit arrived.

TO be continued....

Soul Society's fucker

Ichigo was lying down in bed, panting a lot he just had sex with Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime at the same time, sweat was dripping from his neck, it was the next day, good thing his family didn't check up on his when they arrived. A sunny day, next to his bed was a window, it was still open... The room was messed up, sperm was on the floor, clothing... You can just imagine it. Rangiku was right next to Ichigo... Ichigo was at the middle, Orihime to his left and Rukia fell asleep sucking his penis and his penis was still in her mouth, she was drooling.

All three girls had around fifteen orgasms... Though Orihime might be pregnant. The breasts of Orihime and Rangiku was still in rubbing up against his face. Then the door nob was opened... Karin opened it eating Ice cream saying" Ichigo, its already lunch time, shouuu" she was shocked as she saw Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime naked with Ichigo in the same bed. And Ichigo said stuttering" Umm... I can explain." then Karin smirked, she was wearing a shirt with a basketball on the middle, shorts, and some slippers. She then said" Dad, you gotta see this." her voice was now loud and it woke up Rangiku first she woke up saying" OHHH... How much did I drink? Oh, yeah, I fucked with Ichigo." Rukia and Orihime saying the same thing as Isshin heard this he was shocked.

Orihime quickly got out of the bed, took her clothes and covered her breasts and vagina with them. Rangiku said" Oh, hi there, Isshin." smiling and Rukia said crying and smirking at the same time " Kuro... He took advantage of me.. " Ichigo growling and saying" What the hell, Rukia? You were the one that took advantage of me... You woke me up and seduced me, witch!" Rukia then punched ichigo.

Later

Ichigo was patrolling around karakura town and the words repeated in his mind " Ichigo..... Congratulations, how'd you do it?" Karin and Ichigo said simultaneously" WHAT!? YOU BASTARD" both punching him in the nads. Then Rukia arrived in front of him in her shinigami uniform... Ichigo held Zangetsu in his right hand and was pushing it down on the ground and then Youirichi arrived next to Rukia. She said" Ey, Ichigo... I hear you had sex with Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku... At the same time... I never thought you had it in you." Rukia blushing a bit and muttering " Hmm, me?" acting all innocent Youirichi then said" Ichigo, we've received summons at the soul society, come with me..." then the door opened. They entered it and arrived at the soul society.

Soul Society

Ichigo then said" Oi, Youirichi, what're we gonna do now?" Youirichi then said" Hmm, you impatient human... Just close your eyes." Ichigo did as commanded and Youirichi grabbed his left arm and disappeared in a shadow blur, appearing in a room, a mattress on the floor and few sunlight got through it was quite dark, the mattress was in the middle of the room, and this was Youirichi's old personal room back when she was the 2nd Taicho... Ichigo then opened his eyes and said" Where'd you take me, old hag?" Youirichi said in reply chuckling a bit" Is that any way to speak to your best fuck mate?" Ichigo said" Umm, wha?" then she disappeared in a shadow blur, a gust of wind arrived as the substitute soul reaper had a surprise look, he had already been stripped and pushed down on the mattress. Zangetsu lying right next to him. Youirichi was wearing the assassin uniform.... Then Ichigo said" What's the meaning of this, cat?" Youirichi laughed and laid down on top of him still fully dressed. Her nipples were easily seen and it was obvious she wore underwear, but she didn't wear a bra. Youirichi then said" Let me tease you now." Ichigo disappeared in a shadow blur and appeared above her. He then said" No can do." laughing a bit.

His penis pressed up against her clothing that covered her ass. Pushing himself down then he put his fingers under her garment then pulled it down just enough to uncover her ass. Kissing around it the brown skinned reaper said" Hmm, is that all you got, Kurosaki?" she wore a black thong. He then stood up kinda and flipped or ever. Then he laid down closely to her vagina and then pulled her thong down to her ankles. He then rammed his right index finger in her vagina, it was wet inside, she moaned from excitement then two fingers his middle finger added. He had an erection while doing this then three fingers. She was just about to have an orgasm until the door opened and it happened to be Soifon. She wore the same clothing as Youirichi then she said" Ichigo! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUIRICHI-SAMA?! "She then prepared to use Shunko until Youirichi disappeared in an instant and she was now stripped. She covered her breasts, her cheeks red and said" Youirichi-sama, why did you do that?" Youirichi laughed hard and said" Have fun, Soifon." she then kissed Soifon, Soifon was surprised, her eyes widened, cheeks even more red, after a few seconds she started to enjoy it, as Youirichi stuck her tongue in it, rolling it around..

Ichigo laid there on the mattress as Yourichi kissed her passionately and Soifon replied with a kiss too. Youirichi then pushed her down the floor, kissing her, then she stopped and sucked on her left nipple. Soifon moaned and said" Youirichi-sama, I do not deserve such pleasure!" she moaned and moaned as she had an orgasm. Youirichi was smiling then sucked on Soifon's left breast entirely, engulfing it with her saliva. Then she started kissing down, she kissed Soifon's stomach with tiny kisses until she arrived at her vagina area. She then kissed the area around her vagina, finally she kissed her vagina.

She stuck her tongue in it as Soifon had another orgasm, she squirted more and more, and another one. Yourichi was sucking her squirts and she then stuck her finger in Soifon's vagina. Ramming in inside her, her nails made it hard. More moans from soifon as drool dripped from her mouth then Ichigo appeared behind Youirichi as he then rammed his penis inside her vagina though he was behind her, slapping her large ass with his left hand and grabbing her breast with his right hand. He rammed it in her hard and she had an orgasm he erupted in her. Then both Youirichi and Soifon had an orgasm hit at the same time.

To be continued.

Hunted

Ichigo had a nice dream, he was talking with Zangetsu... He started the conversation " Ey, Old man..." Zangetsu growled and said" Ichigo.... You are risking a lot if you keep doing this, you are starting to become a man whore..." Ichigo then woke up, he looked at the roof and thought" Whoa, crazy night... God, my head hurts like hell.... Youirichi and Soifon were wild ones." he woke up to no one.... Not even an article of clothing was left, he was already wearing his soul reaper clothes and he thought" I wonder if Youirichi or Soifon did this..." he wondered...

Then he sat up and grabbed Zangetsu... He then put zangetsu on his back and disappeared in a shadow blur... He then appeared near the barracks of the sixth division he wanted to pay a visit to Renji and Byakuya. Then Renji and Byakuya appeared in front of him.... Ichigo thought" Hmm, convenient much?" then Byakuya spoke in his same old heartless tone and expression" Kurosaki Ichigo, you have violated my sister, the second division captain, the former second division captain, and the lieutenant of Captain Hitsugaya's squad... Pay for your crimes.. Now, Kurosaki Ichigo" Renji said" ICHIGO! I am gonna kill your scrawny ass, you bastard!" Ichigo had a shocked look.

He then said" Ey, Byakuya, Renji, I think you guys got this wrong." The heartless captain suddenly disappeared and behind Ichigo, his right index finger pointed at the back of his head and he spoke" Hado # 4: Byakurai" while he said that Ichigo used Shunpo to escape and headed onwards about fifty meters then Renji arrived in front of him and said" Bankai! " the fearsome bankai of Renji arose, the baboon king. The weird red reishi around it then the lion like face it then headed straight for Kurosaki Ichigo the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo then grabbed Zangetsu from his back quickly and slashed it towards Zabimaru and said" Getsuga Tenshou!" a black and red wave of reishi was shot towards Zabimaru then Ichigo used this as a distraction and disappeared and headed aimlessly around the Soul society. Then appeared in front of him was Byakuya, his eyes closed, his pretentious scarf blowing then he opened his eyes and Ichigo noticed what he had in his hand.... It was Senbonzakura pointed down, this means he was preparing his bankai... Then he dropped it down the ground and said" Bankai.... Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" swords arose from the ground then disappeared into cherry blossoms... IT surrounded Ichigo and was prepared to kill him.

Ichigo then said" Bankai!" quickly adding" Tensa Zangetsu" then his zanpakutou transformed into a tiny black katana, its wideness disappeared then a reishi coat.. Using his speed he cut up all the cherry blossoms and disappeared in a shadow blur..

After an hour of chasing

Ichigo was now at the Rukongai walking around then he saw Renji walking by, that idiot. He just doesn't understand were the thoughts that wondered in his mind. Kurosaki then shadow blurred out of there, he found himself at the house of Kukaku Shiba... She was standing on the grass and she said" Ey, what brings you here, kid?" Ichigo then said" Well, Byakuya and Renji are hunting me cause I had sex with a few female shinigami, but I'm not a pig or anything.." Shiba then laughed hard and said" Ahem, Kurosaki... Let us head to my house." then they entered her house. Kurosaki spoke" Ey, where's Ganju?" he asked then Shiba said" Oh, he was whining on how he wanted to see the human realm more so I kicked his ass over there. HAHA" she said laughing her hands on her waist. She had her zanpakutou on her back and today simply wore a bra. And her normal pants.

She then said " Want something to drink, Kurosaki?" Ichigo hesitated, but he couldn't say no and replied" Well, sure.... " his bankai was now deactivated, zangetsu on the couch. They went into the dining room and she gave him some tea. Then she asked" So, since you're getting around so well with the ladies these days, you must be pretty busy avoiding all those guys eh?" Ichigo nodded and showed a cut he got from fighting Renji and Byakuya just now. She chuckled, they were sitting on a couch and the table was right there. He was given new attire to wear, just some ordinary clothes he wore at the human realm. It was rare that he got to wear anything else other than his soul reaper uniform when he's in the soul society.

Drinking it he then accidentally spilled it on the breast that of Kukaku Shiba. Ichigo said" Ah, sorry, please don't shoot me out of the kido canon." he thought" Crap, she's gonna kill me... Man, I should've said good bye to my family." she then said" Eh, doesn't matter." she then took her top off and was now topless. Ichigo's cheeks were a bit reddish now. He was wearing a shirt, and some shorts. Shiba then pushed him down the couch and crawled on top of him and said" Do you like what you see, kid?" the substitute soul reaper nodded as he had an erection.

She then pushed her boobs to his mouth as he licked them and kissed them. He sucked on her left nipple hard and gave a little bite to it, she moaned out of pleasure and squirted.. His right hand was close to her underwear, and now he scratched her vagina a bit to tease her. Then he sat up just a bit and she wrapped her legs around him, he pushed his genitalia to hers. Though she was wearing hear skirt and he wore pants without underwear she still had an orgasm. She then released her legs and went down to his shorts. She bit the zipper down. Unbuttoned it with her crafty fingers and finally his genitalia was revealed. She didn't take her underwear off, but she crawled up to him again and put her pantie covered vagina down to it. She rammed it though it was separated by clothing... He then rammed it harder, but he still hasn't even started. He then pushed her to the other side of the couch and went close to her underwear.

The carrot haired reaper then put two fingers in and played around with her sex organ. Then he bit it with his teeth and started tearing it off her and took it off with ease. He then kissed around it, sucking around it, she had another orgasm hit, but he still hasn't even rammed it in her.

Kissing around it more and more she then yelled" AH, ICHIGO DON'T HOLD OUT ON ME!" he then smirked and stuck his tongue down her vagina, rolling it in an R. While she released her sperm he licked it clean.. Then he grabbed her legs and carried them up a bit as he came in closer, putting his own legs under her, then he laid down on the other end she then sat up and her vagina was now a centimeter close to Ichigo's genitalia. Then he pulled her arms and finally he rammed it in her, he did it repeatedly as she moaned from pleasure and had her third orgasm hit, soon after fourth, fifth... Then he finally erupted in her. Releasing enough to knock her up she then passed out.

To be continued

Chased

The substitute soul reaper was walking around the Sereitei, watching out for Byakuya or Renji. Then Toshiro arrived in front of him he then waved and Toshiro spoke in the tone that of Byakuya " Kurosaki..... You disgust me." he then took out his zanpakutou from his back and said" Bankai!" wings gathered on top of him and the flower made of ice appeared.

Flying towards Ichigo at high speed he then brought up his katana and slashed it downwards on Ichigo's head as soon as he was at sword's length. The sub reaper used Shunpo to dodge. Appearing a few feet back. Then he disappeared once more and headed towards the gate. He was near and was planning to escape thoughts wondered in his mind" Damn, this week has been great and hellish for me at the same time, what the hell is going on?" he asked himself then ran onwards with Toshiro yelling" KUROSAKI! YOU WONT ESCAPE FOR LONG!" he yelled, the gray haired captain then appeared in front of the carrot haired reaper once more.

Ice gathered around his katana and shot towards Ichigo as he took out Zangetsu and blocked it, he was pushed back, a force of ice kept coming at him as he was blocking it with zangetsu in his right hand. Then Byakuya and Reni appeared with their bankai already in use...

Behind Kurosaki they struck... Renji shot his baboon king to his back, Byakuya attacked with senbonzakura the cherry blossoms shot at him thick and ready to kill. Ichigo was troubled and thought" What the hell? Toshiro, Renji, and Byakuya?" then disappearing in a shadow blur he was closer to the gate.

A fourth division member was just closing it from a mission to heal a shinigami at the realm of the living. Then Ichigo shadow blurred into the gate before it closed he then appeared somewhere far from his house. He ran around in case the three shinigami were still following him.. He found himself at the warehouse of the vizard. He thought" Ey, I doubt they're hunting me, I am gonna pay a visit to Shinji and the others." he walked towards the door and opened the metal door. It seemed dark and empty, but Shinji, Kensei, Lisa, Hiyori, and the rest were in the darkness. Shinji smirked wearing a black polo with a white tie, his zanpakutou on his back then white pants. He walked towards him and then said" Ichigo, I haven't seen you in ages.... What do you want?" chuckling at the end of it Ichigo then replied" Just visiting, being chased by two captains and one Lieutenant is troublesome so I decided to hide out for awhile hehe." Kensei mumbled" Che, wimp." Hiyori said" Oi, bastard... Why are they hunting you?" she said wearing her old red jacket, white shirt, and red pants.

Ichigo then stuttered and said" Umm, well I kinda had...." Kensei interrupted and said" Haha, you had sex with some of the female shinigami, didn't you?" he started laughing, folded arms, black gloves, white sleeveless shirt, and black pants. The style of the vizard was cool eh... Shinji and Hiyori burst out laughing. Lisa said" Eh, man whore.." then two new girls appeared. They arrived at the door and entered with there hollow masks almost gone. They came in panting and said" The.... They we.... Were... Fighters..." Lisa laughed and said" You two had trouble with those Adjuchas and Gillian eh?" with her serious look, her outfit didn't work... Ichigo turned and said" Ey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, you are?" Zangetsu on his back and the two girls laughed wearing a school girl uniform from a university. A polo that was torn up a bit and a black skirt. They seemed to be twins, there bosoms were as big as Rangiku's was the thought that wondered in Ichigo's mind.

Then they said" We're the new vizard... Nice to meet you." smiling with there beautiful face. Shinji then said" Wait, did you sense that? I sense some hollow around... Ichigo... They're near your house!" Ichigo had a surprised look on his face and said" Okay, I am gonna head out." Lisa said" Bring the two girsl over there with you, the first one with red hair is named Kara, the second with blonde hair is named Kiara" Ichigo nodded and shadow blurred out of there and onward to his house. He arrived at his block and noticed hundreds of hollows around. The two girls were skillful and they worked together, destroying all the hollows one by one... "Getsuga tenshou" was said... The special technique he uses.

Later

Once Ichigo killed the last of the hollows the twins disappeared from his sight and looked around and saw that they were passed out and on the ground. Ichigo ran over there and carried both of them to his room. The carrot haired shinigami noticed that there clothing was almost completely torn off. Only the skirt left.. They woke up on the bed and Ichigo was sitting on a chair sleeping... Ichigo woke up suddenly and sat next to them. They started saying" Sorry, we were in your way." over and over again then Ichigo had enough and kissed the blonde haired twin to shut her up. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him on the bed. She rolled him around and now she was on top. She turned around and now her vagina was in his face, but it was still covered by a skirt. Her mouth close to his pants.

Ichigo smelled it and was aroused and grabbed her ass. He pulled the skirt off and now she was naked, the other twin was watching. Ichigo kissed her from her foot to her legs, sucking on them. Kiara put her hands in his pants and played around, she grabbed his genitalia and started rubbing it as he was kissing around her vagina. Then she pushed Ichigo's pants off and started sucking on his cock as Kurosaki licked around her vagina, licking in it. She then moaned from pleasure as she then had an orgasm. The red haired twin Kara then came over her sister and sat on her, sucking on his back, her neck. Down to her ass, she gave it a soft kiss. She then slapped her sister's ass repeatedly. Kara pulled her off of Ichigo then rolled her around, she was on top of her own sister, then she stuck her tongue out and her sister's tongue connected with hers. Ichigo was behind Kara then started ramming it in her ass repeatedly he erupted and released along with Kiara with her second orgasm hit and Kara with her first...

Ichigo carried Kara's right leg up and she was kinda side ways and he started ramming it in her vagina. Kiara started sucking on her sister's breasts. Kara with her second orgasm and Kiara got her third.

To be continued

Disturbance

Ichigo was walking around in Karakura town he thought to himself " Damn, those twins were dirty and hot.... Seriously, those two were awesome" Zangetsu sighed and spoke out" Ichigo... You are truly a man whore now." Ichigo smirked and ignored him. Then crash... Something came from the sky crashing down and to a building. The building was destroyed it was not so far away. The substitute soul reaper Shunpo'd over there. He arrived in at the crash site and saw that Nel was in her real form. She was lying on the ground unconscious then Kurosaki grabbed her by her arms and shunpo'd over to his house.

Ichigo's house

Ichigo put Nel on his bed, a green shirt that was small and only covered her breasts and was a bit ripped and showed her left nipple. Small pants like the shirt it was only enough to cover her private parts. She was lying face down on the bed and Ichigo behind her. She woke up and said" Ichigo, where am I?" Ichigo said" You're in my room, don't worry." she then tried to get up, but Ichigo pinned her down. He then said" Relax." he started massaging her foot and legs. He said" Hmm, its a bit dry, let me change that." he then licked her leg and she moaned from pleasure. The cracked hollow mask on her head. Then he started licking the other leg and went up to her ass. He massaged her ass cheeks softly.

Then her back, licking her back, and kissing it passionately. He kissed her entire body, her arms, her neck. She kept moaning from pleasure and Kurosaki flipped her over, he was on top of her and started kissing her stomach. Kissing around it and the exposed nipple he gave a little nip to it. Then bit it a bit and she moaned a lot as she had an orgasm. He then went down to her pants or pantie. At the middle where her vagina laid he then scratched it with his index finger's knuckle as she squirted a bit and he smiled as he sensed it was wet. He bit the pants hard with his teeth then tore it off. He kissed around her vagina then started massaging it, the area around it was quite moist from all the sperm she peed. He licked it off her and started rubbing it and put his fingers in it, then pulled it out slowly and rammed it in her faster.

Neliel then had her third orgasm.. And sat up and watched Ichigo sucking her vagina and more. She then moaned more and Ichigo smirked at her. He crawled up her and bit on her bra or shirt. He pulled it off her it was now ripped. She was now completely naked and Ichigo started licking her breasts and she had her fourth orgasm. Crawling down to her again, he lifted her legs up and kissed her vagina. Making a motor boat sound on them. Licking them Neliel then had her fifth orgasm and her sixth came afterwards. Then she pushed him to the wall. And crawled up to his pants, she tried to take off his pants, but he pushed her away and jumped on her and started sucking on her breasts again. She then had her seventh orgasm. She started yelling" Ichi..... ICHI! DON'T STOP! DON'T HOLD OUT!" she was sweating from this. As he sucked on it and started biting on her nipples a bit. Then she had her eighth orgasm. Moaning more and more, Ichigo thought to himself" Good thing Karin and the others aren't here... Again... But they cant even see me, so meh." he then continued sucking on her breasts, then grabbed them with his hands and started rotating them and pushing them down to play with her.

She had her ninth now and Ichigo still hasn't taken his pants off yet. He then crawled up to her and stuck his tongue in her mouth, rolling it in her mouth she then had her tenth... Amazing... Then finally Ichigo whispered in her ears" You can take them off now, Nel." smiling she then pushed him to the bed and pinned him down, she took his shirt off quickly then kissed his torso. Then she arrived at his pants and pulled it down, the sight of it gave her her eleventh orgasm. Then she sucked on it hard and Ichigo put his right hand on her head and started pushing her down on it rapidly. Then she stopped to breath then Ichigo pushed her down the bad and was now on top and started ramming it in her vagina.... She squirted even more and now she had her twelfth orgasm hit. She moaned, screamed. He then erupted in her finally and then Nel had her thirteenth orgasm hit.

To be continued.

New Shinigami

Ichigo returned to the soul society, but was cautious to watch out for Toshiro and the rest. Zangetsu was in his hand then a hell butterfly passed by him and said" Kurosaki Ichigo... This is the captain commander, report to me immediately." Ichigo quickly disappeared in a shadow blur and headed for the captain commander. While running over there Kurosaki Ichigo thought " I bet he's gonna kill me for having sex with all those shinigami girls... Oh crap, I'm gonna get burned to death." disappearing in a shadow blur again and he appeared at the front door of the first division's headquarters.

The huge door was the size of the door they had back at maggots nest from the stuff Youirichi told him... Then he pushed it open, as it opened it made a creaking sound, he then walked onward, the wooden floors and at the middle of the place was the garden. Many first division shinigami ran around mumbling... The substitute soul reaper then arrived at the place, he opened the door and at the end of the empty room laid Yamamoto sitting on a chair with both of his hands on top of his zanpakutou which was cloaked with reishi to make it look like a cane.

Ichigo walked over there and noticed that this was the room where the captains have their meetings and he said" Oi, old man, what's this about?" Yamamoto lifted his zanpakutou then hit it down again and said" Such insolence... Kurosaki Ichigo, patrol the realm of the living where there have been frequent hollow sightings... This mission is dangerous so I will assign another shinigami to aid you." he said and immediately thoughts wondered in Ichigo's mind" Please not be Toshiro, Byakuya, or Renji...." he was nervous and started shaking and sweating then Yamamoto then said in a loud voice"Anna, enter..." then Ichigo looked behind him and a female shinigami entered...

A girl shinigami with breasts even bigger than Rangiku and her shinigami uniform was short and inappropriate. She had a shinigami top and a skirt just enough to cover her vagina. Then the captain commander revealed" This is my sister, Anna.... You two will patrol Karakura town for a few weeks... Dismissed." at that moment Ichigo gulped then he thought" Shit, if I fuck her I'm so gonna get killed... I have to resist.... RESIST." he repeated in his head and Zangetsu added" Eh, as if you can, Kurosaki Ichigo." laughing like a sadistic bastard.

Back in Karakura Town

Kurosaki Ichigo and Anna arrived at Karakura town. They met up with some hollows and destroyed them with ease, but the substitute soul reaper was still having trouble resisting....

Later on that night

Anna had nowhere to sleep and had to sleep at Ichigo's house for the night despise having her inappropriate clothing she still had a bra and wore a thong. She slept at the bed and Ichigo slept on the floor. He wasn't really comfortable considering he was sleeping next to one of the hottest girls he's ever seen. He was constantly sweating and watching out for her then he noticed she was sweating, it seems she was warm... Ichigo stood up and sat on his bed and put his hand on her forehead, she had a fever. Ichigo thought" What should I do? I don't know what the hell to do." he thought then he lied down next to her and watching her, she was sweating like crazy and weirdly enough Ichigo was being turned on...

Next morning

Ichigo couldn't sleep and it was now nine am and he was just about to fall asleep when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and Ichigo thought" God, she looks hot." then he said aloud" Ey, sorry about this, but you had a fever last night anddd" then she suddenly jumped on top of him kissing him. Ichigo wore only a shirt and boxers. He thought" God, she is too hot... I wanna do her so bad, but I cant." he then pushed her away and went into his shower. He closed the door and locked it and then took a shower with his clothes still on. It was cold water then when he turned around there she was. He looked shocked and she said" I need a shower." she then entered the shower with him, she still wore her thong and bra. They were white and then she rubbed up against Ichigo. Kurosaki's cheeks were flushed red as she then lifted up his shirt and kissed his torso a bit. He then thought" Meh, screw this, I really wanna fuck her." he then kissed her, the black haired girl was truly amazing. The reaper lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him, he pushed her to the wall of the shower then started kissing her wet bra. Then her stomach as he grabbed her bra with his teeth he tore it up and started kissing it. Licking it up and nipped them a bit as he kissed it passionately.

She had her first orgasm hit then as he continued kissing her she stopped and said" I wanna make it more fun." smiling brightly she unwrapped her legs and then she walked away and said" Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." then she started a bath. As soon as the bath tub was filled she said" Open your eyes." he did as commanded and came out of the shower room and he stepped in the bath tub and laid there.. Anna then appeared in front of him with more clothing than before, a polo, a bra, a thong, and some shorts. She then said" I am always a tease." chuckling she then approached slowly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bath tub and he pushed her to the other side of the bath tub and went under water and approached her vagina closely and noticed her shorts were dripping wet and he came out of the water for a bit and said" Your clothes are wet, let me change that." he then stuck his tongue down her mouth kissing her passionately and then he said" I think we can make it more interesting." she then nodded.

Later

Kurosaki brought her to a pool that was empty he then said" What about it?" then she chuckled and said" I know a way we can enjoy this more... Come out, Aquas." her zanpakutou was a water type and it had a special ability to make two people able to breath underwater she explained. Then she used that ability and they both jumped into the water, fully clothed... He then felt flexible under the water and pushed her down and kissed her passionately, his tongue stuck in her mouth. He then lifted her shirt up and then ripped it up in half.... Then he bit her bra and tore it off of her then started licking her breasts under water and she had an orgasm.. He bit her nipples a bit and sucked on them and then another orgasm came after that. He was having a hard time underwater. Then he pushed her up to the wall and she pulled his pants down as he firmed up his grip on her waist and then released it for a second and dropped her thong and shorts off.

Pushing her up the wall and started ramming it in her more and more, bubbles gathered as she had her third orgasm. Ramming it in her more and more, faster too. She had her fourth orgasm. Then she turned and her ass was pointed at Kurosaki. He then rammed it in her at high speed rapidly.

Then her fifth orgasm came, and after that she had an orgasm each time he rammed it in her, after he was done she had twelve orgasms. Then she sucked on his cock as he erupted in her she swallowed it completely.

To be continued

Missing

Kurosaki got back from soul society as he was hunted by the captain commander. Walking around Karakura town in his shinigami uniform with Zangetsu in his hand he then put it on his back and Zangetsu spoke" I think you've been lucky so far, but sooner or later, the captain commander, Renji, Byakuya, and Toshiro will succeed in hunting you soon.

Somewhere in Karakura town

Rangiku was in her gigai once more, but her zanpakutou Haneiko materialized ever since the rogue zanpakutou situation she keeps on materializing, but Rangiku didn't notice. Haineko walked around the town and then she bumped into Ichigo an hour later. With a fur bra and fur shorts... She then said" Hello, Kurosaki-chan" smiling and Kurosaki said" Umm, hey.... Haineko.." she then said" Follow me." smiling her red cheeks turned Ichigo on and she grabbed him. They appeared in a hotel room..

Then she jumped on Ichigo and pushed him on the bed and she said" Meow.... I know how good you are in bed, Kurosaki- chan." Ichigo smiled and lifted her up and pushed her on the bed and she said" Close your eyes." Ichigo was a bit annoyed at how all the girls say close your eyes, but he did as commander. A few minutes later he opened it and noticed he was now hand cuffed to the head board of the bed. And he was stripped. Haineko appeared in front of him fully clothed and said" If you want to fuck me, take all my clothes of with your teeth." then she jumped on Ichigo and put her ass closely to his face, the fur was disturbing a bit, but he bit the fur pants and pulled it hard biting it he was going to destroy it.... RIPPPPPP was the sound it made, it was ripped then he continued tearing it off her, soon she didn't have anything covering her vagina. Then she turned around and put her breasts closely to his mouth, rubbing his face to the fur he then licked around the fur making it moist.. Then he managed to get his tongue under her bra and started licking her breasts from the inside and then he got a good bite on her bra and tore it off of her, she was now completely naked and she said" Meow." as she had her first orgasm hit.... Then she turned around once more, her face to his penis and her legs wrapped around his head, her vagina to his tongue. He then started licking her vagina at the inside...

Slurping her squirts she had her second orgasm hit then she started kissing the head of his cock and she kissed the length down as she had her third orgasm hit and squirted, Ichigo swallowed it as he erupted in her mouth and she simply swallowed it. She then started socking on his cock hard rapidly and his tongue into her vagina licking it she cummed. Making a slurping sound Haineko had her fourth orgasm hit and then she unwrapped her legs and then turned around, now her vagina was hovering over his cock and her breasts close to his mouth the only thing separating them was that she was pushing herself up then finally she released it and quickly landed on his cock and she crawled up more, kissing her breasts... He then rammed it in her at high speed. The hand cuffs were released and as soon as they were released he quickly shunpo'd behind her and started ramming it in her ass as she had her sixth orgasm hit..

Her seventh came after as she rammed it in her more, kissing her shoulders then he flipped her over and put his face in her breasts, he nipped at her breasts, biting on her nipples as she had her eighth orgasm hit.. Kissing it he then started ramming his cock into her vagina then she squirted more it poured out of her as he erupted in her then he sucked on her breasts as he rammed it in her hard then the ninth orgasm came for her...

To be Continued

An unexpected arrival

Ichigo was just patrolling Karakura town as usual, following a strange reishi he sensed he thought to himself " Man, I hope its not an arrancar..." he thought to himself running around Karakura town he then arrived at the location, it was almost outside of Karakura town. He then saw that it was Tia Harribel lying on the ground she was wet with blood. Her entire body was engulfed by her own blood... It spread throughout her body though it wasn't a fatal injury... Her arm was left with an open wound and Kurosaki Ichigo the substitute soul reaper carried her and as he carried her he thought to himself" What the hell am I doing?" he then disappeared in a shadow blur.

He went over to Urahara Kisuke's shop for guidance he arrived at the door and there was the sign" Gone for a vacation!" Ichigo fell down for a bit then he opened the sliding door and closed it behind him, he was still carrying Harribel. They went over to a room and he put her down on a mattress.... It was in the middle of the room and Kurosaki Ichigo had a flash back of what he did with Youirichi and Soifon and his cheeks were red a bit.

Harribel was lying on a pillow face down on it, Kurosaki then noticed just now that she was completely naked. Nothing left, but the remnants of her hollow mask... His cheeks were even more red then she woke up, but she didn't lift her head she merely opened her eyes and said" Kurosaki.... Its you... I sense your reishi... Where am I?" Ichigo stuttered a bit and replied with" Umm, you're somewhere safe, rest up for awhile." he said not knowing why he cared for the well being of this Espada... Then she tried to get up, but Ichigo pushed her down. He then said" Rest up.. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." then a flashback of what he did together with Neliel appeared in his mind.

He then started by kissing her from the foot to the leg up and then gave her ass a soft kiss and a hard slap. She had a damn fine body then she flipped over and then said" What are you doing.. Kurosaki?" Ichigo still continued and kissed her vagina passionately and then she spoke" Kurosaki, you have to do better." then he started sucking on her vagina and she moaned and said" Kurosaki.. Don't stop." he then stopped for a bit though she specified not to stop he then started ramming his index finger into her vagina and she squirted more.. And she had her first orgasm hit.

Then he was kicked away and then she stood up and went over him and then sat in the direction of his pants and then she put her legs on the floor and her vagina was at his face. He then lifted her legs up a bit as he stuck his tongue down in her vagina, sucking her squirts. Then he released his hold on her legs and spread her vagina vide and really stuck his tongue in her making a patting sound on her vagina..

While she took of his pants and started rubbing his cock then she kissed the head of it and sucked on it hard and started bringing her head up slow then down again, she continued doing that, but each time faster. He then erupted in her mouth as she had her second orgasm hit, then third as he continued to stick his tongue into her vagina. She swallowed the sperm Ichigo released and then continued sucking on his cock hard.

Outside of the Shop

Mila-rose was wondered where her boss Harribel was and followed her reiatsu to this place. She opened the door and went through a series of doors and finally opened a door where her boss was. She was shocked that the substitute soul reaper and her master was having sexual intercourse then she took her bra off and underwear off and walked towards them. She then started sucking Ichigo's cock along with her master. One after another then Mila rose had her first orgasm hit as Harribel had her fourth, fifth.. Oh, it was unusually satisfying for them.

Arrival of Trouble

Ichigo was just about to kill a gillian when the lieutenant of the fifth division arrived and destroyed the gillian. She arrived smiling once more and Kurosaki said" Uh... Hey, Momo." Mom smiled and said" Hey, Kurosaki-kun." she said then they walked around Karakura town together... Then she announced to him" You need to go to the Soul Society..." Ichigo looked surprised and thought" Crap, Yamamoto, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Renji? Seriously? Damn, I am so gonna get killed by them." he thought to himself then Momo opened a door. They went through it...

They appeared in the soul society. She always was smiling... Then they went into Toshiro Hitsugaya's office soon after... Then she sat on the table and said" I'm.... Still... A virgin..." her cheeks getting red then Ichigo said" Uh... Okay...?" then she said" I... wanna lose it to you!" she said. The door was locked then Ichigo said" Well, Toshiro will kill me if I.... You know, with you... And in his office?" he said in a loud voice. Momo then took her shinigami uniform off and was fully naked then took the tie of her hair. She then said" I'm... Umm, all yours." smiling at the end of that.

Then Ichigo walked closer to her and kissed her neck a bit. He hesitated then she kissed him in the lips, sticking her tongue inside his mouth he was aroused. Then he pushed her down the table and he put his pants down and then he started ramming it in her vagina hard as she had her first orgasm hit already and squirted she moaned. He started ramming it in her fast as drool came from her mouth and sudden gasps.

Then the door opened and closed quickly it was Nanao of the eighth division. Arriving she then stopped and saw that Kurosaki and Momo were in the middle of something. Ichigo turned his head to look and Momo's cheeks were even redder. Nanao was wearing her glasses then pushed it back a bit then moved towards the table and dropped the paper work on the table then she spoke" Ahem.... What the hell are you two doing???" then Kurosaki Ichigo the substitute soul reaper didn't know what else to do, then he took his cock out of Momo's vagina then pushed Nanao on the ground and said" Don't tell anyone." she said" What are you doing, Ryoka?" she still called him Ryoka.

Then Ichigo took her uniform off and covered her mouth when she tried to scream with his left hand. This was the only thing he thought off then he started kissing her breasts and bit her nipple a bit and she moaned from pleasure. She started relaxing, but then tried to yell again. Ichigo then rammed it in her fast she was squirting out and she had an orgasm, but she was still persistent while Kurosaki was ramming it in her and kissing her breasts.

Momo got off the table and went over in front of Ichigo then went over to the right side off Nanao and took Kurosaki's hand off her mouth then kissed her, at first Momo and Nanao felt weird then she took her glasses off and they kissed passionately, pushing Momo's head down. Ichigo still continued to ram it in her. Then Ichigo stopped ramming it in her then got up and pulled up his pants. Momo then went on top of Nanao chan... Then she kissed her more, smooching her she then kissed Nanao's breasts. Giving them a nip she kissed them passionately.

Momo's hands went over to Nanao's vagina, her index finger in her vagina and then she started putting it in slowly and out again. Nanao rolled her over and was now on the top with Momo's finger in her vagina still Nanao then stuck hers into Momo's... Then they stopped as Nanao then turned around and her vagina was close to Momo's face and Nanao's mouth to her vagina. Nanao stuck her tongue down in her vagina and licked every squirt... Then they only then noticed that they had almost ten orgasms just by doing this... They realized they were lesbians, and continued making love.

To be Continued

Spending the day at the fourth division

Kurosaki Ichigo was injured when he fought against Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, and Hitsugaya Toshiro.... He received a cut on his chest and was brought to the fourth division headquarters by Kenpachi Zaraki... The substitute soul reaper woke up lying on a sorta table which was cushioned by a thick blanket, then a little pillow... Ichigo woke up in a room, the window was open at the side and then he thought" Ugh, I may be strong enough to fight off a captain, but three captain level guys? Seriously?" he thought as he woke up with a head ache. The eleventh division captain Kenpachi Zaraki was standing behind Kurosaki Ichigo.... He then spoke" Oi, Ichigo... How dare you lose to those guys, eh? You don't deserve to live.." then he brought up his zanpakutou and slashed it downwards on Ichigo Kurosaki's head, but he quickly shunpo'd to the right before...

The table was cut in half, then he noticed he was only wearing pants and a wrap around his chest, looks like he received more injuries... Right arm... Left arm... Chest.. Those are the places where he got hit.. Then Captain Unohana of the fourth division arrived with a new recruit...

The new recruit's breasts were not as big as Raniku's though, but she was the spitting image of Orihime... She wore a shinigami uniform, then next to her was Captain Unohana with a new hair style... She had long hair, but not the usual tied up version, it was just released and she was not wearing her haori today either... The proud eleventh division captain then said" Che, not even worth it... Ichigo... Tell me when you get your balls back, if so... I wanna fight you." chuckling at the end of it he then left.. Ichigo sweated a bit then he tried standing up, but he fell on the ground, the injuries he sustained were not fatal, but it would still take time to heal. Captain Unohana then said" Go and help the substitute soul reaper to another room, Ichiru." the new recruit ichiru smiled and bowed down in respect. She then walked over behind Ichigo and hit him at the back of the neck Ichigo then said" What the..?" then dropping on the ground... Unconscious...

Ichigo's new room

Kurosaki Ichigo was sleeping on a hospital bed under some white covers and a bigger pillow than last... A nice large room just the right size. Ichiru was sitting on a chair next to Kurosaki Ichigo then he woke up saying" What the hell?" then he put his right index finger on his temple and said" Uh, my head hurts so bad..." then he looked at Ichiru and said" You... You knocked me out, didn't you?" Ichiru nodded... She was wearing a nurse's uniform from the human realm and the door was closed he then said" Why are you wearing that?" Ichiru chuckled and said" Well, its fun... And I want to be up to date with the latest fashion for doctors and stuff." smiling even more.

The uniform she wore was inappropriately short at the skirt part and her nipples were pointing out of it... Ichigo was kinda turned on and his cheeks turned a bit red, then he rested his head on his pillow even more. Sighing he then said" How long will I have to stay here... Umm, Ichiru, right?" Ichiru nodded then replied" A day, I believe..." Ichigo sighed even more and thought to himself" What am I gonna do until then? Damn this day." shrugging a bit then Ichiru said" I think I know a way how to make this day for you less day, but fun." Ichigo's cheeks were red and thought" I bet she's gonna say do it... I just know it." then she said" Play monopoly." Ichigo's head dropped and said" What?!" in a loud voice then she said" Hmm, were you thinking of something else, Kurosaki-kun?" then Ichigo said" Umm, never mind, but call me Ichigo, Ichiru-chan." Ichiru nodded and said" You should call me Ichiru too... Rather than add chan." smiling.

Later that night

It was nightfall, Ichiru was sitting at the end of Ichigo's bed and there was a table between them, on that table laid the game of monopoly... They moved pieces and had fun then it was Ichiru's turn to roll the dice.. She took the dice in her right hand then shook her hand a bit then threw it at the board, the dice bounced and flung to Ichigo's chest then dropped down into his pants. Then Ichiru brought down the table on the floor and crawled up to Ichigo and put her hands inside his pants, searching for the dice and grabbed them. Once she took them out and said" Found them" with a smile on her face. Ichigo's cheeks was red now then he couldn't possibly resist then he pushed her on the bed and pinned her down, he was on top of her and started kissing her in the mouth... Kurosaki Ichigo stuck his tongue down in her mouth, rolling it in her... Then she had an orgasm already? Was Ichigo this good? Then she stopped him and said" I get pleasured too easy." then Ichigo continued kissing her down to her neck then clothing got in the way once more...

These days clothing was an enemy of Kurosaki then he ripped her clothes off of her, but luckily she didn't wear any underwear nor a bra. He started kissing from her neck again and down to her breasts, sucking on her breasts she had her second orgasm hit.... Then sucked on her nipple more and she had her third orgasm. He started kissing down to her belly button and made a slurping sound and she squirted and had her fourth orgasm hit. Slobbering over her entire body... Then he kissed her arms pleasuring her more she had her fifth orgasm. Then he started kissing her neck then her blessed lips again. Not noticing it, Ichiru was working on bringing Ichigo's pants down... Ichigo's pants were brought down then Ichigo noticed it finally and started ramming it in her vagina, then her squirts poured out of her vagina like a river... Her sixth orgasm arrived, then her seventh.... Then Ichigo started ramming it in her faster then finally her eighth orgasm arrived.

She moaned from pleasure a loud scream then she bit his arm to sustain her screams of pleasure... Her bite became harder each ram, now her ninth orgasm arrived. Biting Ichigo no longer sustained her moans and moaned loudly... Ichiru then pushed Ichigo back to his pillow then went over to his penile area and started sucking on Ichigo's cock. Then he erupted in her mouth then she stood on top of his penile area then sat on his cock perfectly aimed where her vagina would enter. Then it enter then she had her tenth orgasm and Ichigo erupted once more.. Then an eleventh orgasm arrived for her.

To be Continued

THE LESBIAN ARC BEGINS!!

Rangiku was staying over at Orihime's house while she was at the realm of the living... Haineko kept materializing so she just let he materialize and let her be... Orihime was at Karakura high school, studying... The teacher announced then" Hmm, Kurosaki is absent today, I wonder if he's becoming those no future bastard." most of the students had a shocked look on there face and they all thought" Huh, what kinda teacher says that?" Haineko had a gigai and was covering her mouth trying not to laugh..

Haineko was sitting at the middle of the room, Keigo was right next to her having nose bleeds... Then Haineko decided to make it funny for Keigo... She was holding a pencil then she purposely dropped it in her polo, then she slowly put her right hand in her polo then took the pencil out, Keigo passed out and was brought to the nurse's office for blood loss. The cat zanpakutou started laughing.... Orihime was not concentrated, she kept watching at the window... Remembering how she enjoyed spending that night with Kurosaki Ichigo the substitute soul reaper... Then Kon came jumping through the window where Rangiku was next to saying " Sis!" flinging towards Rangiku's breast, she then lifted her elbow and hit Kon with her elbow and he came flying out of the room.

Orihime was a bit sad on how she took advantage of Ichigo or so she thought... Then she stood up from her seat and told the teacher" Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?" the teacher said" Hmm, normally you only say that when Kurosaki, Sado, or Ishida are here, but it looks like there is another reason, you may." then she bowed down in respect and ran out of the room...

Lunch time

The bell rung and class was over, it was about lunch time and the teacher was just about to say her good byes and gathering the papers when she then said" Strange, Inoue never returned from the bathroom... I wonder." Rangiku had a worried look on her face and decided to look for her... She looked around the school then went to the roof top... The other students were just climbing the stairs, it seemed this place was a popular eating place then she saw Inoue there. The tenth division lieutenant walked towards her and she noticed that she was crouching on the ground, sobbing... Then Rangiku lifted her up then gave her a kiss to the mouth... Orihime was shocked, but after a few seconds she started enjoying it. Then she heard the other students were just about to enter and Rangiku broke it out then she smiled and said" Don't be so sad, Inoue." then she turned around and walked through the door..

Orihime never felt this feeling about a girl before, she was really turned on.

Later that night

Orihime was at the middle of her bed, wearing a tight little pink shirt with a bunny a the middle and a thong... Rangiku was wearing lingerie along with Haineko... Rangiku was to Orihime's right and Haineko to her left... They were slobbering over a pillow... Snoring... Orihime was looking at the ceiling fan above her bed feeling a little bit shy... She couldn't sleep... Then Rangiku woke up and sat up, rubbing her eyes she then said" Uh... Orihime, you couldn't sleep too?" Orihime thought" You've been sleeping soundly asleep for an hour now." then she said aloud " Umm, yeah, I couldn't sleep, Rangiku-chan." Rangiku then said" I am gonna take a shower for a bit." then she left the bed and took her lingerie off... She was butt naked.. Orihime's cheeks were red then she pulled up her blanket and covered her face. Rangiku looked back and said" My, my... Is Orihime a bit naughty?" Orihime sat up and shook her head, her cheeks flushed red.

Then Rangiku walked over back to the bed and jumped on the bed and took the covers and threw them away and they slowly landed on the floor... Then she kneeled down over to the thong of Orihime then she turned around so she would be on her back then she put her head on top of her thong then said" Lets see if you can resist, Naughty Inoue-chan." smiling then she closed her eyes... Orihime was really shy and said" Umm, Matsumoto-san, you c-c-can't... U-u-u-m-m we c-c-c-ant do this." she was really nervous and started shaking.. Then Rangiku laid there silently until Orihime squirted from excitement. Then Rangiku turned and sat up to look at Orihime and said" Naughty girl." Inoue's cheeks red..

Rangiku then crouched down over to Inoue's thong then pushed her right index finger down unto her vagina, pushing it in... Orihime moaned a bit putting her hands on the blanket the covered the mattress, then she pulled it to stop from moaning, but she couldn't not moan then she had an orgasm. She started to sweat then Rangiku pulled down her thong then crawled on top of Orihime and said" Now... You do the work." Inoue looked away a bit, but she was tempted... Too much.. Then she finally flung over to Rangiku kissing her, putting her fingers through her hair... Then her breasts, her hands playing around with her breasts. Orihime pushed her down on to the bed, but now she was on top... The super human girl started to suck on Rangiku's breasts as Rangiku had her first orgasm hit and Orihime had her second..

Then Orihime crawled down to Rangiku's vagina and started licking around it.. Then she started sucking on it and stuck her tongue down into it as Rangiku had her second orgasm... Soon Orihime had her third orgasm... Haineko then woke up and rubbed her eyes and said" Uh, I got a huge hangover... What's.. God, my head hurts, um what's happening?" putting her hand on her temple then she finally got proper vision and saw Orihime and Rangiku... Then Haineko stood up and took her lingerie off too and then pushed Orihime off Rangiku then Haineko took the shirt off of Inoue's back and threw it at the ground, then she was on top of her..

The cat zanpakutou spirit started sucking on Inoue's breasts as she had her first orgasm and Orihime with a fourth... Then Matsumoto went over next to them and stuck her tongue down to Orihime's mouth, then she pushed her zanpakutou spirit away a bit then went on top of Orihime then wrapped her legs around her... The back of the super human pressed up against the head board of the bed then Rangiku's hand's rotating Orihime's breasts, then rubbing hers against Inoue's, still kissing her.. Haineko behind them and was sucking on Inoue's vagina... Inoue had her fifth, then sixth, and seventh... She yelled from extreme pleasure given to her..

To be Continued

Soifon was standing at the Sereitei, just watching the pure blue sky... Thinking about how her and Lady Yoruichi had sex.. Then a hell butterfly, flew in front of her and it announced " Second division Captain Soifon report to the twelfth division headquarters... Immediately." then she wondered what it was about.... She then disappeared in a shadow blur using shunpo.

She appeared at the twelfth division headquarters and Kurotsuchi was sitting there.. On a leather chair, looking at a computer screen. Such a huge screen. Nemu was standing to his right... Then he rolled his chair and toward the second division captain and said" Why are you here?" just that, so bluntly... She then reached out to her zanpakutou, but stopped herself and said" I am here under the orders of the captain commander." Captain Kurotsuchi then said" Yes, yes... Go to Hueco Mundo along with Yorouichi." she had a shocked look on her face as Yourichi suddenly rose from the shadows and said" Hey." waving... Then a garganta opened up and said" Oh, if you die, don't blame me." the captain of the twelfth division said smiling... Then Soifon and Yorouichi went through the garganta.

Hueco Mundo

They arrived at the white sand desert... An abandoned place it seemed... Quite empty then someone rose from the sand in front of them... While they were going through the garganta Yorouichi explained that they had to check if the place was deserted. It was Neliel and she asked" You're Kurosaki Ichigo's friends, aren't you?" then Yorouichi nodded, but Soifon didn't nod.... Then Nel said" Well, if you're friends of Ichigo, then you're a friend of mine." the former espada said. She was in her real form, a tight green shirt and tiny little shorts.. Then they went over to her house.

Neliel's house

Dondochakka and Pesche didn't seem to be in this underground house... She gave a bowl of soup to both Soifon and Yorouichi with spoons. They drank or ate it then they started talking. Yorouichi started the conversation " Nel, do you know if any other arrancar besides yourself still live around here?" she then said" Unfortunately, I don't know... Grimmjow might still be alive along with one other arrancar, but thats all I know." then Yorouichi said" Hmm, thats good, but we'll need to stay here for a day until we go back to the soul society." Soifon stayed there, quietly.

Nightfall

They were sleeping on mattresses at the floor, Nel was at the middle, Soifon at the left and Yorouichi the flash goddess was at the right... None of them could sleep, but they tried making snoring sounds.. Then Nel finally spoke up and said" Umm, I know that you're all still awake, so how about some soup again?" they sat up and nodded. Then they dined at a table once more drinking soup... Then Nel dropped the bowl on her chest, then it dropped to her lap. She took the bowl and put it on the table and stood up from the chair then started wiping her clothes with her hands... Yorouchi sat up from her chair and walked over to Nel and sucked on her wet top just at the nipple area. Then she took Nel's top off and then disappeared in a shadow blur.. Nel appearing on her mattress and Yorouchi on top... She started nipping on Nel's nipples... Sucking on her breasts... Nel had her first orgasm hit. She moaned from pleasure then Yorouchi kissed her neck to tease her a bit.. Then she stuck her tongue down in Nel's mouth..

Rolling it around in her mouth. Then Nel broke it off and said" Tease." and rolled her and now she was on top. She started sucking Yorouchi's breast though it was covered by her top.. Then Nel bit on it and ripped it off her and started sucking on her breasts, then she licked it with her tongue to tickle Yorouchi a bit. Yorouchi started laughing then it became a moan. Nel then crawled down to Yorouchi's underwear and brought it down to her knees. She started to suck on her vagina, licking around it for teasing... Then she stuck her tongue down in her vagina as Yorouchi had her first orgasm, second, and third... A continuous orgasm it seemed..

Soifon appeared behind them, stripped naked then she went over next to Yorouchi and started sucking on her breasts, then kissed her tits repeatedly.. Sucking her nipples then started biting on it a bit.

To be Continued


End file.
